


Things You Said Over the Phone

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	Things You Said Over the Phone

Walker answered the phone, smiling when he saw the caller ID.

“Jonah,” He said into the phone.

“I love you,” Jonah said, hanging up the phone immediately after.

“Oh.”

———

Walker saw Jonah in the lunchroom the next day, walking up to him quickly.

“Jonah,” Walker said, standing behind him.

Jonah turned around, smiling at Walker, “Yeah Walker, what’s up?”

“You know what’s up. That phone call? We need to talk Jonah.”

“Talk about what?”

“You said you love me…”

“I did. You obviously don’t feel the same, so there is nothing to talk about,” Jonah said as he turned, walking away from Walker.

He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning around, he saw Walker, pulling him back towards him.

“Walker what are you-” He said, just before he was stopped by Walker kissing him. He melted into the kiss, closing his eyes. 

Walker put his hands on Jonah’s hips, pulling him closer.

Jonah suddenly realized what they were doing, and he pulled away, “Walker… Everyone is watching…” He said, starting to panic.

“Who cares? Let them watch,” Walker said, kissing Jonah harder than before.

The rest if the day continued as normal for Jonah, well as normal as it can when everyone saw you making out with a boy in the middle of the lunch room. Many students congratulated him as he walked down the hallways, including his friends after school.

“So… You are Walker are a thing now?” Andi asked, nudging into Jonah as they walked to the bus.

“Shut up,” Jonah mumbled, covering the blush that was spread across his cheeks.

“If someone had told me one year ago that in a year I would be a lesbian, have a girlfriend, and my two ex-boyfriends would be dating, I would have called them crazy,” She laughed, “Anyway, we still on for The Spoon tomorrow? Buffy and Cyrus have some news for us.”

“Definitely. Bye Andiman,” Jonah said as he got on his bus.


End file.
